5 fois où Sherlock et John ont eu une conversation intime, plus 1
by odea nigthingale
Summary: 5 fois où Sherlock et John ont eu une conversation très intime, plus 1 fois très intime. Une succession de dialogues complices entre nos deux amis pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de notre adorée Clelia Kerlais.


_Un 5+1 en l'honneur de l'anniversaire des trente ans de Clelia Kerlais qui est ma plus ancienne amie sur ce site qui m'a toujours soutenu et grâce à qui j'ai osé publier, bref je l'adore ! J'ai donc été ravie de participer à ce challenge de lui faire un texte avec le chiffre trente et un lieu de Londres apparaissant dans la série. Bon je n'ai pas résisté à contourner les règles ( :p ) le trente se retrouve dans le 5+1 qui fait 15 ce qui est un multiple de 30 (à moins que l'on dise l'inverse ? ) de plus mon texte ( avant correction) faisait 3030 mot !  
_

 _Il va sans dire que cette fiction m'a été inspiré par une scène de The Abominable Bride que vous reconnaitrez toutes XD_

 _Je remercie Nauss qui m'a corrigé à toute allure ( ouii j'étais un peu à la bourre ). Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être relu par une auteure de cette force et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle ! ( elle m'a carrément sauvé de la déprime sur ce coup là XD)_

 _Les conversations n'ont pas été écrite dans cet ordre qui a été réagencé en fonction de la balade dans les rue de Londres de Clélia et son merveilleux mari. Je vous souhaite tous les deux un séjour fantastique, tu le mérites ma Clélia et même tu mérites encore tellement plus que ça et ouf tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui a l'air d'accord avec moi ! XD_

 **5 fois où Sherlock et John ont eu une conversation intime, plus 1 très intime.**

1.

Près de la passerelle, il fait froid et humide. De plus, l'attente dure depuis trop longtemps. John se sent d'humeur morose, une idée germe dans son esprit qui pourrait lui permettre de regagner la chaleur de son lit plus vite et faire cesser cette traque inutile. Un sourire malin se joue sur son visage. Il avance un "Sherlock…" interrompu grossièrement par un simple "Non"

\- Non ? Non à quoi ? Hey, j'ai froid et si en plus je ne peux rien dire je crois que je vais regagner l'appartement et te laisser seul à Regent's par…

\- Je répondais juste à la question que tu voulais me poser.

John fronce ses sourcil, sa main gauche se contracte nerveusement. Est-il vraiment toujours facilement lisible ? Sherlock a-t-il vraiment bien deviné ?

\- Comme j'ai vraiment envie et besoin que tu restes avec moi, je vais te donner quelques précisions, ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne t'amènera qu'un nombre plus élevé de questions en tête.

Mais John l'interrompt :

\- Attends, j'ai un peu peur de ce que tu vas me dire, maintenant.

\- …

Le silence dure un peu trop de temps et John, impatient, ne retient pas son :

\- Alors ?

\- Ah je faisais ce que tu me disais ! J'attends.

\- C'est bon, arrête de faire ta star…

Sherlock rit doucement, son qui étrangement fait dresser les petits poils sur la nuque de John, puis il dit :

\- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour un homme. Je ne suis pas gay.

Et avec dans la voix une impatience enfantine qui fait sourire son ami, il poursuit :

\- Pose-moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres maintenant ?

\- Tu es hétéro ?

\- Non.

\- Bisexuel ?

\- Non.

Chaque non claque avec fierté dans le silence de la nuit. Après tout, peu leur importe, personne n'est là pour les entendre. Alors John se demande si finalement Sherlock ne serait pas ce qu'il a toujours pensé qu'il était.

\- Tu es asexuel, affirme t-il, je pensais que cela n'existait que dans les livres.

\- Même pas John. Si je devais faire l'amour un jour, ce serait sûrement très loin de ce que tu imagines. Mes désirs et mes plaisirs n'ont sans doute rien d'humain.

Sur ce, une silhouette noire émerge et grimpe sur la passerelle. Sherlock tire la manche de John, l'entraîne et le colle à la paroi, caché par l'ombre. Les pas de l'homme résonnent dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

2.

Sur Gerald street à Chinatown la nuit tombe, colorée par les lampes rouges suspendues dans les airs. Dans le bruit ambiant de la rue agitée de touristes aux smartphones clignotants, John et Sherlock se glissent entre les étals encombrés et la foule bigarrée. Lorsque leur cible disparaît à travers une porte nichée entre deux restaurants, ils s'installent dans l'échoppe en face.

\- Commande-toi quelque chose John, on risque d'attendre un peu et le bruit de ton estomac me dérange, lui conseille le détective et il ajoute : Et puis pour passer le temps, tu as droit à une question indiscrète. Mais attention juste une, choisis bien.

Estomaqué par la proposition, John, tout un coup embarrassé par le nombre d'interrogations gênantes qui titillent son imagination, se trouve dans l'impossibilité d'en choisir une convenable. Avec un léger rire Sherlock le tire d'affaire :

\- Allez John lâche-toi, j'ai dit indiscrète…

La réponse le coupe alors sans plus de réflexion. Les mots embrouillés et bredouillants s'embarquent pour former une phrase

\- Tu as déjà euh eu tu sais des euh émois euh sex… euh phys… enfin, tu as déjà ressenti euh des choses, tu sais… ?

Et après un moment qui lui paraît très long, John ose enfin reposer ses yeux sur son ami, qui scrute toujours l'entrée par laquelle a disparu leur suspect et l'air plongé dans ses pensées. John espère soudainement qu'il n'ait finalement rien entendu.

\- Hum, eh bien, je vais peut-être te surprendre, mais oui. Il y a plusieurs voies pour ressentir des émois John. La mienne, tu pourrais la deviner, je pense.

Après réflexion, John répond enfin :

\- Mm, j'aimerais être sûr que l'on parle de la même chose…

Le détective crûment lui rétorque :

\- Si par émoi tu parlais érection alors oui.

John embarrassé manque s'étouffer avec son biscuit chinois. Et en crachant quelques miettes au passage :

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer aux devinettes.

\- John c'est amusant, laisse-toi aller, l'entend-il répondre avec un sourire de diablotin.

John n'en revient pas de parler sexe avec Sherlock Holmes bien qu'il sache que son ami, malgré l'apparence froide et hautaine qu'il s'obstine à montrer, est en fait épicurien. Il vit tout passionnément, ses enquêtes, son amitié avec lui et ses inimitiés avec le reste de l'univers, regarder les étoiles aussi (même s'il ignore que ce sont des soleils). Alors soudainement, il sait.

\- J'ai trouvé, c'est la musique, lui affirme-il fièrement, tout en se demandant comment c'est possible. Sherlock répond alors à sa question muette tout en continuant à surveiller les fenêtres qui s'allument à l'étage.

\- Oui, la musique est surprenante. Bach par exemple à une complexité folle. Intellectuellement, lire une partition revient un peu à trouver son chemin dans une grande ville… mais comme s'il y avait plusieurs villes empilées. Ou plutôt imagine un immeuble très complexe à plusieurs étages. Bref, je trouve ça exaltant. Et puis Mendelssohn me met en joie, je me demande toujours pourquoi, et si je suis le seul, à pouvoir éprouver un orgasme en écoutant son concerto ?

Sherlock aurait continué pendant des heures (en tout cas le temps de la filature) si John, dans un souci de couper court à la grande tirade lyrique, ou bien peut-être en accord totale avec son colocataire, n'avait posé la main sur la sienne, doucement.

* * *

3.

\- Sherlock es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? Je me le suis toujours demandé.

\- John…

Un ange passe. Il a enfin réduit le grand Sherlock Holmes au silence. La surprise est totale lorsque celui-ci reprend la parole d'un ton plus assuré.

\- À maintes reprises… Ah que la vie serait paisible sans l'amour. Tellement rassurante, tellement tranquille et… tellement triste.

\- ...

Installé dans un recoin près de St Paul cathédrale dans l'ombre d'une statue, les deux hommes se toisent. Puis John arrive à bégayer :

\- Mais.. quoi ? Tu me récites un passage d'un film ou... ?

Sherlock rougit légèrement.

\- Non ! s'exclame John. C'est vrai ? C'est quel film ? Ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Mmh "Le nom de la rose", tu le regardais l'autre jour. Le monologue de l'acteur, celui qui est écossais, quand il parle d'Aristote et d'Ovide.

John se demande s'ils ont vu le même film et pourquoi Sherlock ne peut pas retenir le nom d'un acteur aussi célèbre que Sean Connery. Il ne se souvient pas du tout de cette scène, de plus il lui a semblé que Sherlock ne l'avait pas regardée, pour passer son temps à tempêter sur je ne sais quoi en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Ce qui, singulièrement, expliquait peut-être aussi pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette foutue scène.

John secoue la tête en clignant des yeux tellement la réponse lui paraît hors de propos et ridicule.

\- Je ne te demande pas une réponse sortie d'un livre ou d'un film mais ce que, toi, tu ressens. Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un ?

\- …

\- Sherlock c'est simple comme question…

\- Oui d'accord. Eh bien je dirais oui.

\- Hum… Vraiment ?

John l'air éberlué passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe et franche. Il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer :

\- Mais euh… alors de qui ?

Tout à coup une silhouette sort de l'ombre de la cathédrale furtivement. Sherlock tire John par le bras.

\- Vite dépêche toi, il faut qu'on l'attrape avant qu'il ne rejoigne le métro.

Les deux hommes se lancent alors dans une de leurs fameuses course-poursuites haletantes, ce qui fait presque oublier à John la réponse perturbante de Sherlock.

* * *

4.

\- Quoi ?

Sherlock sort de son état de réflexion, la question surprenante de John demande son attention.

\- Je te demandais si tu t'étais remis de la mort d'Irène Adler.

\- Mais pourquoi cette question, et maintenant…?

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai que tu as l'air un roc impassible sans aucun sentiment, mais moi je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose derrière ce col relevé et ces mystérieuses pommettes. Quant au "maintenant", il me semble que nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire. On attend comme des idiots depuis deux heures… Tu penses qu'ils vont finir par sortir ?

Un regard hautain précède la réponse :

\- Comme si je pouvais me tromper !

Un blanc suit puis John reprend après avoir soupiré longuement :

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- À quoi ?

\- Allez, Sherlock, comme si tu pouvais l'ignorer !

Les deux hommes cessent de regarder l'entrée du club Diogène pour se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Derrière eux, les sons de la rue paraissent s'atténuer. Après un long soupir, Sherlock se détourne des yeux inquisiteurs et, avec un débit proche de ses fameuses déductions, mais à voix basse, lui fait la grâce de lui expliquer :

\- John, voyons tu sais bien que je suis incapable de m'attacher à qui que ce soit. J'ai fait semblant pour récolter des indices. J'ai analysé son comportement, j'ai touché sa peau à la recherche de preuves, je l'ai étudiée avec bonheur. La Femme ne m'intéressait nullement en tant que telle, pas plus que les autres, enfin si on considère que le terme "femme" sous-entend l'autre moitié de l'humanité, mais à dire vrai je ne crois pas avoir montré beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour cette dernière non plus. C'est ton point de vue que tu as mis sur mes actions, c'est ta vision des choses qui a transformé un après-midi à jouer devant la fenêtre en une tristesse refoulée, une cigarette - oh mon dieu qu'elle était bonne - après avoir vu un corps à la morgue, en besoin de réconfort. Je n'ai rien éprouvé des sentiments que tu m'as attribués, mais il était très amusant de te voir te méprendre comme cela. Ce que tu as vu est ce que tu vois à chaque affaire, le bonheur de récolter des indices. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et après une brève respiration, sur le même ton :

\- Tu vois en moi des choses qu'il n'y a jamais eues, je le crains. Tu m'imagines, tu fais de la licence poétique, des romans. De nous deux, c'est toi qui vaux le coup John. Tu es l'humain, le soignant.

* * *

5.

Deux silhouettes se devinent dans la rue déserte, il est vingt-deux heures et en cette soirée d'hiver les Londoniens se réfugient chez eux, surtout dans le genre de quartier cossu qu'est Belgravia, sauf John et Sherlock, bien évidemment. Le grand se penche légèrement vers le petit, lui attrape la main et l'entraîne derrière une voiture.

\- Sherlock tu es sur qu'elle est là ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils recherchent activement "une" criminelle.

\- Évidemment, répond le détective sur un ton mordant. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée et cette empoisonneuse ne peut que se trouver dans cette maison.

Après un long silence John reprend la parole de façon abrupte et décidée :

\- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai réfléchi toute la journée…

Il s'adosse à la grille du parc, puis il poursuit :

\- Toute la journée j'ai réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais passer ma soirée. J'ai d'abord pensé regarder la télé tranquillement, puis je me suis dis que cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti. Alors j'ai pensé appeler Mike pour qu'on aille se boire un verre au pub. Mais ensuite, je me suis rappelé que cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti avec une femme, alors j'ai appelé Sarah. Tu devines la suite ?

\- Elle a dit non.

\- Ah je constate que tu es laconique pour une fois. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne l'appelles que quand tu as envie de faire l'amour.

\- Quoi ?

Médusé, John se sent devenir muet, sourd et idiot au même instant. Difficilement, il reprend en s'adressant à un Sherlock totalement indifférent et lointain, comme si ce qu'il vient de dire était de l'ordre de " passe moi le sel " ( quoique, dans ses circonstances, cela aurait été bizarre aussi )

\- Mais euh non ! Non ! Enfin ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, finit-il avec hésitation.

Et si Sherlock avait raison ? Il poursuit péniblement :

\- Je ne fais pas assez attention à elle car je suis toujours avec toi, je décommande sans arrêt, et le pire c'est que si elle avait accepté, je l'aurais effectivement décommandée…

Sherlock lève un sourcil amusé. John continue :

\- Mais comment savais-tu que j'avais envie de… sexe ?

\- Tu viens de me le confirmer. Elle t'a dit ça, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. Elle aimerait juste vivre des aventures avec toi, elle aussi. En fait, elle pense que cela pimenterait vos rapports.

Les fenêtres s'éteignent les unes après les autres. Sherlock poursuit :

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire l'amour avec des gens avec qui tu sors pour d'autres raisons que le sexe. Cela te plairait d'avantage. De plus, je constate que tes besoins ont sérieusement diminué.

Et Sherlock le tire par le bras comme si sa remarque n'était pas un pavé dans la mare, comme si elle ne venait pas, juste à l'instant, de faire apparaître au grand jour l'éléphant dans la pièce.

\- Viens, elle ne sortira plus ce soir !

* * *

+1.

Quelque part dans une chambre à Londres, un grand brun, l'oreille collée à la porte, espionne ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. Un petit blond l'accompagne, assit sur le lit dans la semi-pénombre d'un matin naissant.

\- Voilà, dit soudain le brun, ils s'en vont.

\- Enfin, soupire le blond.

Ils ont attendu toute la nuit que la voie soit libre. John se lève et s'approche de la porte, il colle lui aussi l'oreille sur le bois. Il entend le bruit des chaises qu'on racle sur le plancher, de brefs au revoir, la porte qui claque.

\- C'est bon je peux y aller ? demande alors John à deux yeux brillants au fond de leurs orbites foncées par les ombres sous une masse de cheveux noirs éparses - contraste sur le bois plus clair de la porte.

\- Attends, répond l'autre.

Peu de temps après il lui donne le feu vert en ouvrant la porte et John jaillit de la pièce.

\- Toilettes, prend-il le temps de s'excuser en passant en trombe.

Au bout de dix minutes Sherlock comprend qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il fait résonner ses pas dans le salon enfumé, le traverse, il sait qu'ils n'ont que peu de temps, peut-être une demi-heure avant que leur proie ne revienne et la police avec, il vient d'appeler Lestrade. Dans l'appartement presque vide - il n'a jamais été habité - sa voix porte particulièrement bien, même s'il l'a rend douce et basse comme maintenant.

\- John, il faudra bien que tu sortes.

Le silence lui répond.

\- John…

Le son est plaintif et il fait traîner sa voix sur le o. Puis :

\- … Sors !

Impériale. John ne peut résister et sa voix retentit derrière une des portes fermées donnant dans le salon.

\- Arrête Sherlock… S'il te plaît, stop !

Sherlock laisse glisser son long corps le long du bâtant, maintenant il est tout près de son ami, il le devine assis par terre de l'autre côté, assis dos à la porte, la tête reposant en arrière contre la porte.

\- Parle-moi, John.

Un long silence suit cette dernière injonction suivie d'un soupir que Sherlock entend parfaitement malgré l'obstacle de bois. Du dos de sa main il le tapote doucement.

\- Parle-moi…

Derrière la porte il entend le froissement d'un corps gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas… commence la voix doucement. Je… pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne voulais pas John.

-Oui, oui ! D'accord, ok… Pourquoi alors ?

-Tu étais trop curieux, j'ai juste voulu te montrer, c'était plus simple comme ça. Je suis désolé que cela ne t'ait pas plu.

\- Non ! claque la réponse dans l'appartement vide. Puis tranquillement, comme si la voix derrière la porte avait compris quelque chose.

\- Non j'ai bien aimé. Ce que tu fais avec ta voix… J'ai toujours aimé ta voix… et puis j'aime bien t'obéir aussi… je veux dire, visiblement, là aussi.

\- Je voulais te montrer.

\- Mais à toi, qu'est-ce que cela te fait ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien ! Je me sens bien, vraiment John c'est comme ça que ça me plaît, c'est comme ça que j'ai du plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé dans les toilettes, décontenancé et embarrassé.

Après un silence que Sherlock connaît bien, la voix derrière la porte reprend, mesurée, contenue :

\- Je ne te demandais pas d'en remettre une couche mais plutôt, où, toi, là dedans tu avais pris ton plaisir ? C'était tout de même assez à sens unique.

\- John… ça me plaît comme ça. Je ne ressens pas les choses comme toi, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre à ma place. Le plaisir était là pour moi, traite-moi de ce que tu veux, voyeur ou dominant mais le fait est là, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas avoir de relation sexuelle normalisée…

\- Aucune relation ne ressemble à une autre, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me gêne.

\- Ne sois pas gêné John, j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé te voir jouir, j'ai aimé te sentir partir. Ne t'en veux pas, j'ai pris exactement ce que je voulais. Ne te crois pas égoïste, c'est moi qui le suis, finit-il en laissant sa voix mourir.

Quelques rayons de soleil pointent à travers les lattes des rideaux métalliques. La rue s'anime, les bus à impériale vrombissent, les voix s'élèvent, au loin une sirène de police retentit. Les yeux fermés, Sherlock attend. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, il se pousse, laisse passer son John et accepte l'étreinte dont celui-ci a tant besoin. Les sirènes augmentent, un bruit de pas sur le palier, des portes qui claquent. Sherlock et John laissent pour un temps le monde se débrouiller sans eux.

* * *

 _Si cette balade dans Londres vous a plu ; n'hésitez pas à me le dire. C'est de cette manière que j'aurais envie de continuer d'écrire et c'est aussi grâce à cela que je me suis fais des amies aussi merveilleuse que Clélia. Derrière l'écran, derrière les touches de l'ordinateur c'est un être humain avec un cœur qui bat qui vient de vous donnez un peu de plaisir (enfin j'espère :p ), ne l'oubliez pas !_


End file.
